Oh Family
by Johntenny
Summary: Hanya mengisahkan tentang keluarga Oh yang harmonis dengan segala masalah yang akan mereka hadapi. NCT PAIRS and EXO PAIRS. Rated M hanya untuk jaga-jaga
1. Prolog

OH FAMILY

Cast = Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Lee Taeyong, Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Doyoung, Ten, Lee Haechan, Na Jaemin. Cast lain menyusul~

Pair = JAEYONG, HANTA, ILYOUNG, JOHNTEN, MARKHYUCK, NOMIN, and lil' bit HUNHAN.

Rated = T-M

.

.

.

.

.

JOHNTENNY PRESENT

Oh Family, terdiri dari Oh Sehun dan Oh Luhan sebagai kedua orangtua. Mereka hidup bahagia dari awal pertemuan mereka sebelum menikah hingga mereka memiliki 6 anak dengan 3 pasang kembar yang semuanya sangat tampan dan cantik secara bersamaan jika dilihat. Mungkin karena faktor dari gen kedua orangtua mereka yang bisa dibilang _super._

Dan disini, kita akan melihat bagaimana kehidupan keluarga Oh. Lebih tepatnya kisah keseharian keenam bersaudara ini. Pepatah _tak kenal maka tak sayang- tak sayang maka tak cinta-_ itu sepertinya cocok dengan kalian. Kalau begitu ayo kita berkenalan dulu dengan keenam bersaudara dari keluarga Oh ini.

Yang pertama

Ada Oh Taeyong dan Oh Yuta. Yap! Mereka berdua sepasang kembar pertama yang lahir di keluarga Oh. Mereka lahir tanggal 31 Agustus 1995. Mereka lahir di pertengahan musim panas dan musim gugur. Mungkin karena itu juga, Taeyong sangat menyukai musim panas dan Yuta menyukai musim gugur.

Walau kembar, bukan berarti mereka itu sama persis. Mungkin hanya wajah mereka yang manis yang berhasil menuruni wajah sang ibu, Luhan. Kepribadian mereka misalnya, Taeyong memang sebenarnya orang yang hangat, namun ia selalu menutupinya dengan sikap dingin yang sepertinya diturunkan oleh Sehun, ayah mereka.

Sedang Yuta tidak menutupi pribadi hangatnya namun siapa di sangka, dia lah yang memiliki mulut lebih sadis di banding Taeyong, dan lagi-lagi menurun dari ayah mereka atau karena tahi lalat di bibirnya? Entahlah yang jelas kata-katanya itu sangat sadis kalau lagi kesal.

Dari makanan, Taeyong mereka sama-sama menyukai makanan manis atau lebih ke dessert. Seperti Taeyong menyukai coklat dan Yuta menyukai strawberry. Mereka sama-sama punya hobi seni, Teayong suka menari dan Yuta suka menyanyi. Dan satu yang menjadi kesamaan dari mereka yaitu, Aegyo!

Mereka juga tidak merepotkan, keduanya sama-sama akur dan suka ketenangan di banding keributan meski terkadang mereka juga terlibat perselisihan kecil. Dalam hal percintaan mereka tidak memiliki kriteria khusus, mereka hanya menginginkan orang yang bijaksana dan apa adanya. Karena itu lah yang selalu kedua orangtua mereka ajarkan sedari kecil.

Kini kita beralih pada pasangan kembar kedua di keluarga Oh yaitu, Oh Doyoung dan Oh Chittaphon atau di panggil Ten. Jangan menanyakan nama Chittaphon yang menjadi Ten, itu tanyakan saja dengan Luhan yang menginginkan nama Itu saat ia melahirkan kedua anak mereka di Thailand 14 mei 1997 lalu.

Ya saat itu, Luhan yang tengah hamil tua mengikuti Sehun yang ada urusan pekerjaan di Thailand dan siang harinya saat Sehun tengah rapat dengan para direktur perusahaan terpaksa mengambil langkah mundur saat Luhan tiba-tiba menelpon sambil mengerang kesakitan dan mengatakan kalau ia akan segera melahirkan. Dan jadilah hari itu keluarga Oh kedatangan anggota keluarga baru Oh Doyoung dan Oh Ten.

Kelahiran mereka sesungguhnya sangat melegakan bagi Sehun karena dengan itu ia dapat terbebas dengan kekejaman Luhan selama mengandung, dan ia berharap kedua anaknya itu tidak _separah_ saat Luhan mengandung dulu.

Namun, harapan tinggal lah harapan. Nyatanya, Doyoung dan Ten lebih parah parah parah dari sifat Luhan saat mengandung dulu. Mereka sangat Hyperaktif dan jahil. Terutama dalam menjahili kedua kakak mereka yaitu, Taeyong dan Yuta sampai kedua namja yang lebih kalem itu menjadi geram bukan main dibuatnya.

Mereka sangat kekanakkan, ceria, dan sama-sama memiliki Aegyo yang tidak bisa ditolak. Wajah mereka memang tidak seidentik Taeyong dan Yuta, bisa dibilang mereka sama sekali tidak mirip, wajah Doyoung manis seperti kelinci, dan Ten, ia sangat cantik dengan eyesmilenya. Mereka juga sangat aktif dibidang seni seperti kedua kakaknya. Doyoung menyukai vokal dan Ten meyukai tari juga menggambar.

Walau begitu, kedua orangtua dan kakak mereka mengakui kegeniusan mereka. Terutama Doyoung yang memiliki daya ingat yang tajam. Doyoung juga selalu membuat ribut dengan Taeyong, namun berakhir selalu ia yang di bully. Beda dengan Ten yang tidak semudah itu di bully. Nah, kalo Doyoung nyari ribut sama Taeyong, beda sama Ten yang nyari ribut sama Yuta.

Mereka berempat jarang akur sehingga terkadang membuat kedua orangtua mereka sakit kepala di buatnya.

Yang terakhir dari sepasang kembar Oh ini adalah Oh Jaemin dan Oh Haechan yang lahir pada tanggal 19 Juli 2000, mereka berbeda 3 tahun dengan Doyoung Ten dan beda 4 tahun dengan Yuta Taeyong.

Keduanya lahir di Korea saat Luhan tengah bersantai di rumahnya saat sore hari. Saat itu Luhan mengalami kontraksi hebat dan beruntung pelayan rumahnya tanggap hingga Luhan segera dibawa ke rumah sakit dan Sehun menyusul malamnya.

Haechan dan Jaemin memiliki perbedaan yang kontras mulai dari fisik dan perilaku. Haechan memiliki kulit Tan dan Jaemin putih, Haechan memiliki wajah bulat Jaemin lancip, Haechan anak yang super jahil seperti campuran Doyoung dan Ten, Jaemin memiliki perilaku yang sangat kalem seperti campuran Taeyong dan Yuta.

Luhan sangat bingung saat ia melihat wajah Jaemin yang begitu mirip dengan Yuta, namun ia teringat saat ia hamil dulu ia sangat sensitive pada salah satu putra sulungnya itu. Yuta selalu berada dalam posisi salah dimatanya, bahkan saat anaknya itu melakukan hal yang benar. Ia teringat saat Yuta menangis sedih dan ketakutan padanya membuatnya merasa bersalah.

Mungkin masa ngidamnya itu berpengaruh pada anaknya, hingga Jaemin begitu mirip dengan Yuta.

Keluarga Oh adalah keluarga yang harmonis dan sangat ramah, mempunyai kepala keluarga yang penuh tanggung jawab dan berwibawa, ibu yang menyayangi anaknya penuh kasih, dan anak-anaknya yang sangat ramah, ceria, supel, dan menawan tentunya.

Jadi, apa kalian tertarik untuk mengetahui kisah keluarga harmonis ini? Melihat bagaimana sebuah masalah yang akan membebani mereka? Bagaimana mereka menghadapi masalah itu?

Apa kah keluarga yang harmonis itu akan berubah...?

.

.

.

.

.

.

DELETE/NEXT?


	2. Chapter 1

Author : Johntenny

Casts : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong, Kim Doyoung, Ten, Lee Haechan, Na Jaemin, dan member/cast lain akan menyusul.

Rated : T – M

Warning : Yaoi! TYPO! M-Preg! Family!AU

Genre : Romance, drama, hurt(maybe), and family (maybe)

.

.

.

.

JOHNTENNY PRESENT!

* * *

"Ya! Keluar!"

"Shirreo!"

"Oh Chitta! Ku bilang keluar!"

"Ku bilang tidak!"

"Kau harus menggantinya, Ten!"

"BODO!"

PRAK PRAK PRAK

"KAU SANGAT MENYEBALKAN!"

Teriakan yang saling bersahut-sahutan dengan disertai gebrakan pintu terdengar dari lantai atas rumah mewah kediaman keluarga Oh, dan tentunya membuat penghuni rumah lainnya terbangun dari tidur cantik mereka.

"Ada apa Yuta hyung?"

Itu Haechan, salah satu adik bungsu mereka. Ia bertanya pada Yuta yang masih menatap tajam pada pintu sebuah kamar yang tidak bersalah. Namja manis itu menoleh dan mendapati adiknya yang menatapnya dengan wajah yang masih terlihat mengantuk.

Sedikit rasa bersalah menghampirinya melihat Haechan yang terganggu tidurnya karena ulah dia dan Ten. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya Ten.

"Yuta-ya, ada apa? Pagi-pagi sudah berteriak eoh?"

Saat melihat namja manis yang telah melahirkannya ada di sana, Yuta merengut.

"Ten menyebalkan, Eomma! Dia memakan coklatku!" Ia mengadu dengan nada tak terima pada sang Eomma.

"Hanya karena coklat, kau seheboh ini?"

Bukan Luhan yang menjawab, tapi itu Sehun, Appanya. Yuta menekuk bibirnya.

"Appa!"

"Sudahlah, Yuta. Appa bahkan bisa membelikanmu coklat sebanyak yang kau mau! Lihat Haechan, dia bahkan terbangun dari tidurnya karena teriakanmu!." Ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk Haechan dengan dagunya yang kini hampir tertidur lagi bersender pada dinding.

Yuta mencebikkan bibirnya mendengar perkataan Sehun. Sungguh ia tidak terima di salahkan seperti ini.

Jelas-jelas ini salah Ten yang ceroboh begitu saja memakan coklatnya! Bagi Yuta itu tindakan yang tidak sopan!

"Appa tidak adil! Appa seharusnya memarahi Ten bukan aku. Jangan mentang-mentang aku yang lebih tua, aku selalu disalahkan! Anak itu juga sudah dewasa! Dia juga harus mengerti yang mana miliknya yang mana yang bukan!"

Yuta berlari menuju kamarnya melewati Sehun dan Luhan begitu saja.

Brak!

Dan tak lupa ia menutup pintunya dengan kesal.

Luhan dan Sehun menghela nafas bersamaan. Anak satu itu memang benar-benar.

"Sejak kapan Yuta semaniak itu dengan coklat?" Tanya Sehun bingung pada Luhan.

"Mollayo, Hun-ah. Sudah lah aku harus membuat sarapan. Dan kau lebih baik mambawa Haechan dan yang lainnya ke bawah ok." Ucap Luhan sambil menepuk pelan pipi Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk dan mencium pipi Luhan dengan sayang sebelum menghampiri Haechan yang kini hampir tertidur lagi.

"Haechanie, jangan tidur lagi. Lebih baik kau cuci muka dan sikat gigi, lalu sarapan. Eomma sudah menunggu di bawah. Appa akan membangunkan Jaemin dulu." Ucap Sehun sambil menepuk bahu sang anak.

Haechan membuka mata bulatnya dengan paksa. Ia menatap Sehun dengan wajah blanknya sebelum menuruti perkataan sang Appa.

Sehun memasuki kamar Jaemin dan diikuti oleh Haechan yang masuk ke kamar _melayangnya (Ini kamarnya semacam sama kamarnya Jun Jihyun yang di legend of the blue sea)_. Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir kasur itu sambil menatap putra bungsunya yang masih di dalam mimpi itu.

"Ya ampun apa dia tidak terganggu dengan suara berisik Yuta tadi yaa... Haechan saja yang kamarnya di atas terganggu. Ck ck ck.." gumam Sehun.

"Jaemin-ah." Sehun membangunkan Jaemin sambil mengapit hidung mancung sang anak tidak terlalu keras namun cukup membuat Jaemin terganggu tidurnya.

"Ireona..."

"Ahk! Appa..." rengek Jaemin pada Sehun sambil berusaha melepaskan apitan sang Appa dari hidung bangirnya.

"Ayo basuh wajahmu dan sikat gigi. Eomma sedang membuat sarapan untuk kita." Sehun menarik tangan Jaemin hati-hati agar anak itu terbangun dan duduk.

Grrrr (backsound pintu geser tapi gagal XD)

Terlihat Haechan menuruni tangga dari kamarnya. Anak itu sudah terlihat lebih segar walau belum mandi. Ia pun menghampiri Jaemin dan Sehun.

"Ya! Oh Jaemin kau harus bangun!" Kata Haechan dengan semangat. Bahkan ia sampai menarik kembarannya itu ke kamar mandi.

"Ish! Jangan menarikku juga Oh Haechan!" Pekik Jaemin sebal.

Sehun tersenyum melihat interaksi pasangan kembar bontot itu. Mereka sangat manis. Biar pun kata orang kedua anak itu tidak mirip satu sama lain atau pun dengan anggota keluarga lainnya, ia tetap bersyukur dapat memiliki mereka sebagai pelengkap terakhir dalam hidupnya dan Luhan.

"Haechan, Jaemin, Appa menunggu kalian di meja makan." Sehun sengaja menaikkan nada suaranya agar Haechan dan Jaemin yang di kamar mandi mendengarnya.

"Ne Appa" jawab Haechan dan Jaemin hanya menggumam keras. Mungkin dia sedang gosok gigi.

* * *

GRRRR

BRAK!

Taeyong yang masih asik tertidur langsung terbangun begitu suara bising itu. Ia mengerang saat pening mendera kepalanya karena terduduk secara tiba-tiba. Ia menatap sebal pada pintu yang tertutup yang menjadi penyebab suara berisik itu.

"Ya! Oh Yuta kau berisik sekali!" Bentak Taeyong kesal. Tentu saja ia tahu, pasti itu ulah kembarannya yang tengah _moody_ an.

Tak terdengar sahutan dari atas membuat Taeyong mendengus. Ia melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 itu lalu memilih bangun dari ranjangnya, karena ia tahu pasti dia tidak akan bisa tidur lagi.

Taeyong berjalan ke kamar mandi dan bersiap. Dia tidak bersiap untuk kemana-mana karena nyatanya ini hari minggu.

* * *

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan?"

Doyoung nongol dari atas di balik pintu geser itu menatap Ten yang sedang mengemut coklat batangan dengan wajah kelincinya yang ia pasang super males.

"Aku hanya makan coklat." Jawab Ten acuh.

Doyoung memutar matanya malas. Itu sih ia bisa lihat sendiri. "Maksudku kenapa tadi aku mendengar suara Yuta hyung berteriak gak jelas."

Ten menatap Doyoung sekilas sebelum kembali asik dengan coklat di mulutnya.

"Itu sih Yuta hyungnya aja yang gak jelas. Mengaku-ngaku ini coklatnya, ini kan coklatku. Aku sudah memesannya dari kemarin pada Appa." Jawab Ten menggerutu.

"Haaah kau ini. Kau kan sudah besar kenapa kau masih menagih coklat pada Appa. Seperti bocah saja!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Appa juga Appaku!" Ketus Ten.

"Ah sudahlah. Tidak ada habisnya berdebat denganmu. Menghabiskan minggu pagiku sia-sia saja."

Doyoung kembali menutup pintunya dengan dengusan sebal.

"Oh Doyoung, Oh Ten! Cepat keluar yang lain sudah menunggu kalian di bawah!"

Teriakan Luhan membuat keduanya hampir terlonjak. Doyoung bahkan sampai kembali membuka pintunya. "Ne Eomma!" Jawab keduanya dan segera keluar menuju ruang makan.

* * *

"Jadi Eomma masak apa aja?" Tanya Jaemin yang duduk berhadapan dengan Haechan.

"Hanya Kongnamul bab dan Galbi." Jawab Luhan sambil meletakkan dua mangkuk berisi lauk yang ia buat sendiri.

kelima orang disana sudah menatap lapar pada masakan yang tersaji disana. walau hanya dua menu, tapi aroma masakan Luhan begitu pekat membuat perut mereka segera berbunyi.

"Wah ini terlihat lezat! Eomma ajarkan aku cara membuatnya!" Taeyong terlihat bersemangat mengatakannya.

Luhan duduk di ujung dan berhadapan dengan Sehun. Ia tersenyum pada si sulung.

"Call!" Jawab Luhan tak kalah semangat. Soal seperti ini pasti Taeyong sangat cepat bereaksi, anak itu sangat suka memasak walau tidak terlalu suka memakannya.

Luhan yang melihat Yuta masih cemberut hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tak kama Ten dan Doyoung muncul. Doyoung duduk di hadapan Taeyong dan Ten di hadapan Yuta.

Yuta mendelik saat tak sengaja bertatapan dengan adiknya itu. Dan Ten menatap Yuta tak peduli. Dan semua orang -kecuali Yuta dan Ten pastinya- hanya memutar matanya malas melihat interaksi keduanya.

"Ehem ehem...ayo sarapan dulu..." Luhan mencoba menghentikan tatapan sengit Yuta pada Ten.

Yuta POV

Aku memakan sarapanku tanpa minat setelah kedatangan Ten, _adikku_ yang paling _manis._ Sungguh, rasanya aku ingin _menciumnya_ dengan tanganku sedari tadi.

Mungkin terdengar sepele hanya gara-gara coklat. Bukan karena aku pecinta coklat seperti Taeyong, hanya saja coklat itu pemberian dari _secret admireku._ Kenapa aku bisa mengatakan sepede itu? Karena memang ada buktinya. Seseorang selalu meletakkan sepucuk kertas berisi tulisan-tulisan puitis disana, namun untuk terakhir kali ini berbeda, ia juga memberikan coklat. Entah, padahal kemarin bukan hari ulangtahunku dan bukan _valentine_ ataupun _whiteday_.

Dan aku sebagai penerima tentu saja harus menghargai. Dan tadi saat masih jam setengah enam tadi aku terbangun karena haus. Lalu aku memilih untuk pergi ke dapur, dan di sana aku malah menemukan Ten yang tengah memakan coklat itu, tentu saja aku kesal. Setidaknya dia harus mengatakannya dulu padaku jika mau, bukannya mengambilnya begitu saja. Abis itu dia juga mengaku-ngaku kalau coklat itu miliknya yang sudah ia pesan pada Appa.

Ten memang sangat menyebalkan!

"Yuta, dari awal mulai sarapan sampai selesai kau cemberut. Apa coklat itu yang membuatmu seperti ini?"

Aku mendongak menatap Eomma yang kini menatapku tak percaya.

Mendengar ucapan Eomma yang terdengar begitu menyepelekan masalah itu malah membuatku semakin sebal.

"Jelas aku tidak suka makan bersama pencuri." Jawabku ketus. Masa bodo.

"Aku bukan pencuri!" Ten menatapku tajam. Aku melotot mendengar intonasinya yang meninggi.

"Nyatanya kau mengambil coklatku!" Marahku.

"Appa yang membelikannya untukku!" Sanggahnya.

Apa-apaan itu! Kalau memang Appa membelikannya, kenapa coklat dalam kulkas habis begitu saja? Harusnya kan masih ada punyaku!

"Kalau begitu mana coklatku?! Kenapa di kulkas kosong?!"

"Manaku tahu! Coba kau tanya yang lain! Jangan hanya menuduhku!"

"Panggil aku hyung! Aku ini kakakmu!"

"Aku-"

"STOP!"

Seketika bentakkan Appa menghentikan perdebatanku dan Ten. Aku bisa melihat anggota keluargaku yang lain hanya menatap kami menahan nafas.

"Hanya karena coklat kalian bertengkar! Kalian ingat umur tidak sih!?" Pekik Appa pada kami. Aku melihat wajah Appa yang memerah dan matanya yang sudah tajam, menatap kami tajam lagi. Dan itu cukup membuatku meremang. Kini akhirnya kami menunduk.

"Yuta, berhentilah kekanakan dan tolong maafkan adikmu itu." Appa menatapku dalam. Aku menatapnya bergetar karena takut. Sungguh, aku takut.

"Appa memintamu sebagai yang paling tua." Aku mengangguk kecil saat Appa menurunkan nada biacaranya padaku.

"Dan kau Ten, Appa minta maaf. Ini salah Appa karena semalam Appa lupa membelikan coklat yang kau pesan. Jadi itu bukan coklatmu. Lain kali bertanyalah dulu, atau kalau kau mau kau harus meminta izin dulu pada orang yang punya jangan langsung memakannya begitu. Itu tidak sopan, kau mengerti?" Kini aku melihat Appa juga merahi Ten. Ten pun menganggukkan kepalanya, sepertinya ia juga ketakutan.

"Sekarang minta maaf pada hyungmu!" Tegas Appa pada Ten.

Aku melihat Ten mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku dengan wajah memerah. Sepertinya ia malu.

"Yuta hyung maafkan aku. Aku mengaku salah." Ucapnya bergetar, kulihat ia mengigit bibirnya.

Karena ia sudah menyampingkam ego-nya, kini aku pun melakukan hal yang sama. Aku memaafkannya.

Appa kembali duduk dan diikuti aku dan Ten.

"Ini tetap saja salahmu, Sehun. Kenapa kau tidak bilang pada Ten kalau kau lupa membelikannya." Kata Eomma pada Appa.

"Aku tahu, Luhanie. Ten, kau memaafkan Appa bukan?" Tanya Appa pada Ten.

"Aku memaafkan Appa. Tapi kapan Appa membelikannya?" Aku melihat Ten merajuk, dan itu membuatku menahan tawaku.

"Sssh, ok Appa akan belikan hari ini." Ku dengar Appa meringis.

"Kau ini sudah besar tapi masih saja semanja itu pada Appa. Jaemin dan Haechan saja tidak seperti itu." Itu Doyoung dengan mulut _savage_ -nya sebelas dua belas denganku.

"Diam kau _Tteoki_! Lagian Sehun Appa juga Appaku!" Jawab Ten.

Plak!

Aku sedikit terhibur saat Doyoung menggeplak kepala Ten. Apalagi saat anak itu meringis.

"Kau ini seperti Taeyong hyung saja suka coklat!" Kali ini si Haechan yang ngomong.

"Kok aku dibawa-bawa sih!" Taeyong menyahut.

"Sudah-sudah. _By the way_ Eomma penasaran, apa yang membuatmu semarah itu saat coklatmu di ambil?" Tanya Eomma padaku. Seketika aku gugup ingin menjawab.

Aku bahkan bisa merasakan pipiku memanas!

Terlebih semua perhatian tertancap padaku.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak suka kalau ada orang yang mengambil barangku tanpa seizinku?" Jawabku setengah berbohong dengan gugup.

Uh, tatapan mereka benar-benar mengintimidasiku.

"Bohong! Eomma tidak percaya!" Kata Eomma sambil melipat tangan di dada. Yang lain juga mengangguk tanda setuju. Masih dengan raut wajah yang eerr...

"Aku ti-"

"Itu pemberian _secret admire_ nya. Tentu saja dia marah." Aku melotot pada Taeyong yang menajawab 100% benar. Sial tahu dari mana dia?!

"Benarkah itu Yuta?" Kini Appa mengintimidasiku. Uh, kenapa rasanya aku seperti anak gadis yang ketahuan berpacaran oleh orangtuanya.

Wajahku sudah seperti kepiting rebus saat yang lain memasang wajah super jahil yang ingin aku garuk dengan kuku tajamku! dan Appa tersenyum miring.

Ah! Mereka ini benar-benar. Akhirnya aku memilih menunduk karena malu.

"Aah~ anak kita semua kan memang cantik, Sehun-ah. Tentu saja pasti punya _secret admire._ Yuta-ya, kira-kira siapa ya _'dia'?"_  
Ya! Apa-apaan itu?! Kenapa Eomma malah menggodaku.

"Tentu saja, Appanya saja setampan ini, pasti anaknya cantik!" Kata Appa dengan narsis.

"Appa aku tampan!" Aku tidak suka bilang cantik sungguh.

"Dan aku ini MANLY!" Kataku dengan bangga.

"BWAHAHAHAHA..."

Sial! Kenapa mereka malah tertawa berjamaah begini?! Aku menatap kesal pada mereka.

"Astaga! Berkacalah pada Eommamu! Hahaha... kau itu benar-benar persis Luhan wkwkwkwk!" Aku mendengus mendengar Appa yang tertawa paling kencang.

Dan...

Pletak

"Bwakakakak..." kini giliran aku yang tertawa puas saat melihat Eomma menyambit Appa dengan centong nasi. Kenapa tidak dengan piring? Itu pasti lebih lucu wkwk.

Appa mengaduh kesakitan dan Eomma masih menatapnya garang.

Yuta POV end

"Kau tidak ada jatah seminggu, Oh Sehun!" Luhan melotot dengan mata rusanya yang malah terlihat imut.

Sehun merasa awan mendung baru saja mengelilinginya. Apa tadi katanya? Seminggu? Dua hari aja rasanya nyesek! Apalagi seminggu?! Batin Sehun miris.

Mereka seketika tertawa bersama melihat ayah mereka dengan wajah super melasnya.

'Dasar anak-anak kurang ajar!' Sungut Sehun.

"Oh ya hyung, apa tadi? Manly? Maksudmu manis girly? Itu sih baru cocok dengan mu." Kata Haechan pada Yuta dengan seringaian cantiknya.

Sial! Umpat Yuta.

* * *

Setelah sarapan dan beres-beres tubuh, tentunya. Kini anggota keluarga Oh tengah bersantai bersama di ruang keluarga. Karena ini hari minggu, jadi sang kepala keluarga, Sehun, ingin seluruh anggotanya berkumpul.

Sebagai ayah yang sudah sibuk bekerja, Sehun tentu banyak kehilangan waktu bersama anak-anaknya atau bersama istrinya. Maka dari itu, ia selalu menggunakan hari minggu sebagai hari berkumpul. Ia memberikan peraturan untuk hari minggu pada anak-anaknya dan istrinya.

Yaitu, tidak boleh keluar rumah atau jalan-jalan sendiri-diri. Harus mengumpul bersama keluarga, atau kalau jalan-jalan harus bersama keluarga.

Sehun sengaja menegaskan hal itu karena ia ingin terus dekat dengan anak-anaknya walau hanya sekali seminggu.

Kalau hari-hari biasa? Sehun berangkat pagi sebelum anaknya bangun dan pulang hampir tengah malam. Itu membuatnya hanya bisa menatap wajah anak-anaknya saat tertidur dan jarang mengobrol.

Sehun juga memberi kelonggaran jika itu masalah belajar atau kerja kelompok. Untuk kekasih? Ia menegaskan pada anak-anaknya untuk membawa kekasih mereka padanya. Ia tentu memperbolehkan anaknya dengan kekasihnya berjalan-jalan di hari minggu, tetapi tentu saja harus bersama _yang lain_ juga.

Selain menilai, Sehun juga ingin tahu seberapa pantas kekasih anaknya untuk bersanding dengan anak-anaknya. Satu keinginan Sehun, yaitu yang terbaik untuk anak-anaknya!

Kadang hari _itu_ mereka gunakan untuk saling curhat, bercerita bagaimana kehidupan mereka di luar rumah entah itu suka dan duka. Dan tugas Sehun juga Luhan tentu saja mendengarkan, menasehati, dan memberi saran atau solusi pada anak-anak mereka. Interaksi yang seperti itu tentu sangat berarti untuk keluarganya, bagi Sehun.

Dengan begini ia melatih anak-anaknya untuk saling berbagi suka dan duka, saling terbuka, dan mengeratkan silahturahmi dalam keluarga kecilnya.

Sekarang posisi mereka di ruang tamu dengam televisi yang menyala, Sehun dan Luhan yang asik duduk seperti pengantin baru di atas sofa, Doyoung dan Jaemin duduk di kursi sigle masing-masing (kanan kiri sofa Hunhan) yang lagi baca majalah. Ten dan Haechan yang lagi tiduran di atas karpet bulu, Taeyong yang nempelin kaki Luhan (maksudnya duduk di bawah sofa deket kaki Luhan) dan Yuta yang duduk di bawah seperti Taeyong menyender pada sofa Haechan.

"Jadi Yuta, ceritakan dong siapa pengagum rahasiamu!" Tanya Luhan pada anak manisnya itu.

Yuta menoleh dan menatap ibunya dengan pandangan 'aku tidak tahu'. Tapi Yuta tidak berbohong kok, ia benar-benar tidak tahu. Lagi pula kalau ia tahu, itu sama saja bukan pengagum rahasia dong.

"Serius tidak tahu?" Jaemin yang sedang asik dengan ponselnya pun memandangannya dengan selidik.

"Seriusan deh, kalau aku tahu itu bukan pengagum rahasia kan?"

Seketika mereka mengangguk 'iya juga' saat mendengar jawaban Yuta.

"Lalu kalau yang terang-terangan menyukaimu...ada tidak?" Sehun bertanya jahil.

Wajah Yuta bersemu. Entah kenapa ini terasa memalukan.

"Ayo hyung, tidak perlu malu, kami keluargamu." Ujar Haechan semangat.

Yuta mendesah lirih. Ia merutuki hari minggu yang begitu cepat.

"Ya... pernah ada yang menyatakan cinta padaku dan dia seorang Hoobae di kampus." Ia teringat saat satu bulan yang lalu pernah ada yang menembaknya di taman kampus.

"Namja atau yeoja?" Tanya Ten lagi.

"Keduanya."

"Jadi kau pilih yang mana?" Kini Yuta mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Sehun.

"Maksudnya?"

"Namja atau yeoja?"

"Tidak ada yang ku pilih."

Seketika mendengar jawaban Yuta membuat mereka saling pandang.

"Jadi kalau tidak namja atau yeoja apa? Alien?" Tanya Sehun ngelantur. Luhan yang mendengar perkataan suaminya hanya menatap malas.

Yuta mengerang. Yang benar saja!

"Maksudku bukan itu. Aku tidak memilih mereka karena aku tidak sedang menyukai seseorang!" Jawab Yuta pada akhirnya.

Mereka kembali mengangguk. "Sekarang berhentilah mengintrogasiku. Taeyong itu kan paling terkenal di kampus, masa kalian tidak tahu?!" Yuta menyeringai saat ia berhasil menyeret kembarannya.

Taeyong menatap tajam pada Yuta. Karena semua mata kini beralih padanya.

"Apa?" Tanyanya dingin.

Sehun menoyor kepala Taeyong gemas. "Tidak usah meniru tingkahku dulu."

Taeyong cemberut pada sang Appa. "Apa aku harus menjawab jujur?" Taeyong mendesah malas.

"Tentu saja Tae." Jawab Yuta semangat yang disambut delikan oleh Taeyong.

"Ok, mungkin orang lain aku terkenal. Karena hampir tiap hari selalu ada saja yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Dan kalau kalian mau tahu jawabanku tentu saja tidak!" Jelas Taeyong sambil menikmati sentuhan lembut sang Eomma di kepalanya.

"Kau dan Yuta sama saja. Jadi kalian tidak ingin memiliki kekasih?" Sehun melirik Yuta dan Taeyong bergantian.

"Lebih tepatnya belum!" Jawab Yuta dan diangguki Taeyong.

"Sudah lah Appa, lebih baik kau tanya juga pada Doyoung dan Ten." Kata Taeyong.

"Tidak perlu di tanya, kami juga belum." Jawab kembar tengah itu kompak tanpa merubah fokus pada ponsel dan majalah di tangan mereka.

"Kami masih sibuk untuk menuntaskan sekolah kami, Appa. Apa lagi sebentar lagi kami kelas 3." Jawab Ten kali ini membiarkan ponselnya tergeletak.

"Ok, kalau begitu kalian ingin lanjut kemana?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku ingin ke Seoul university." Jawab Doyoung. "Aku akan ke Amerika, Harvard university." Jawab Ten.

"Hah?" Seketika semuanya memandang Ten tak percaya.

"Serius?" Sehun bahkan merasa kehilangan walau Ten baru berbicara.

"Aku serius Appa." Ucap Ten sungguh-sungguh.

"Yang benar saja! Memangnya di Korea kurang apa?" Bantah Sehun.

Ten menggerakkan matanya ke segala arah. Dia kebingungan. 'Tidak kurang sih, tapi aku akan mengambil jurusan seni lebih ke tari sih di sana." Jawab Ten.

"Ten-"

"Apa Appa akan melarangku?" Tanya Ten dengan wajah sedih.

"Bukan begitu, tapi Ten, Amerika sangat jauh. Memangnya kau tega meninggalkan kami?" Kini Luhan yang berbicara.

"Eomma setidaknya biarkan aku mengejar S1 disana. Hanya S1 Eomma." Pinta Ten dengan wajah memohon.

"Ya, baiklah jika itu sudah tekadmu. Tapi berjanjilah kau akan baik-baik saja." Kata Sehun menyerah.

Ten melotot senang. Ia menerjang Sehun dan Luhan dan memeluk kedua orangtuanya sayang.

"Gomawo Appa, Eomma!"

"Sama-sama Ten."

"Kalau kalian ingin masuk sekolah lanjutan mana?" Tanya Taeyong pada Jaemin dan Haechan.

Kembar yang sangat bertolak belakang itu saling tatap. "Kami akan melanjutkan ke SOPA/SCINCE HIGH SCHOOL."

Mereka menaikkan alis. Katanya kami, tapi kok malah berbeda. Jadi yang bener yang mana?

"Jadi kalian mau yang mana?" Tanya Yuta.

"Scince/SOPA!"

Haechan dan Jaemin saling pandang sengit. "Kau sudah sepakat akan memilih SOPA!" Gertak Haechan.

"Tidak! Kau yang sudah sepakat dengan Scince!" Jawab Jaemin tak mau kalah.

"Tidak pokoknya SOPA!"

"Scince!"

"SOPA"

"SCINCE!"

"Hajima!"

Haechan dan Jaemin berhenti saling berteriak saat Luhan berteriak.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Jaemin memilih Scince dan Haechan memilih SOPA?" Tanya Luhan tak mengerti.

"Kami tidak ingin terpisah!" Jawab keduanya kompak.

Keempat kakak mereka hanya bisa cengo dengan adik ajaib mereka ini.

"Ya kalau tidak ingin berpisah ya kenapa kalian memilih beda jurusan?" Kini Sehun lagi yang ngomong.

"Karena aku ingin dibidang itu." Lagi-lagi keduanya bersamaan.

"Kalau begini gimana? Kalian ingin bersekolah di tempat yang sama tapi kalian berbeda jurusan." Jawab Sehun lagi. Dia sendiri jadi pusing.

"Kalau begitu pilih sekolah umum saja." usul Ten yang ditolak mentah-mentah oleh mereka.

"Mereka tidak mempelajarinya secara mendalam." Jawab Haechan.

"Ya namanya juga sekolah umum. Beda dengan sekolah yang kalian inginkan, sekolah kejuruan." Jawab Yuta.

"Sekali-kali terpisah memang kenapa sih? Kalian bahkan sudah bersama sejak dalam kandungan." Ungkap Luhan.

"Justru itu Eomma, aku menyayangi Haechan huhuhu..." Jaemin memeluk Haechan dan mengusir Yuta yang duduk dibawa Haechan.

Haechan pun memeluk Jaemin balik dengan wajah sedih. "Aku juga tidak ingin berpisah dengan Jaemin huhuhu..."

Yuta mendelik saat di usir Jaemin. Ia pun bergeser mendekati Taeyong dan bersender pada kembarannya itu.

"Tidak apa terpisah di high school, kalian juga sering bertemu di rumah." Kata Luhan.

"Yasudah liat saja deh nanti." Jawab Haechan akhirnya dan disetujui Jaemin.

"Aduh kasiannya anak Appa. Cakep-cakep tapi jomblo semua..." ucap Sehun dengan wajah sok sedih membuat ke enam anaknya mendelik sedangkan Luhan terkikik mendengarnya.

"Sebenarnya cita-cita kalian itu apa sih?" Tanya Luhan pada anak-anaknya.

"Aku ingin jadi penerus Appa." -Taeyong.

"Aku ingin menjadi dokter anak." - Yuta.

"Aku jadi designer." - Doyoung

"Aku pengen jadi Dancer." - Ten.

"Aku ingin menjadi vokalis." - Haechan.

"Aku jadi dokter bedah." - Jaemin.

"Waw cita-cita Taeyong paling mulia(?)" Kata Sehun girang.

"Ya! Dokter paling mulia! Masa iya CEO mulia!" Jawab Yuta dan Jaemin gak terima.

"Tau nih mentang-mentang Taeyong hyung pengen jadi penerusnya." Judes Haechan.

Sehun cemberut mendengarnya dan Luhan hanya tertawa. "Mang enak gen kamu nurun ke mereka." Bisik Luhan dengan penuh kemenangan.

* * *

Malamnya mereka tetap berkumpul sambil memakan cemilan yang di bikin oleh Luhan seperti kue-kue kecil.

"Ten, ini coklat yang kau minta." Kata Sehun sambil menyodorkan coklat yang baru saja ia beli di super market tadi.

"Gomawo Appa, lain kali jangan ngaret ya Appa..." ucap Ten mencium pipi Sehun setelah ucapan pedasnya.

Sehun meringis mendengar perkataan anaknya. Ck ck ck, Chittaphon, Chittaphon.

Ten berlari ke ruang tengah menghampiri Yuta yang tengah mengajari Jaemin pelajaran fisika.

"Yuta hyung!" Panggilnya. Yuta nengok ke arah Ten.

"Ini, pengganti coklatmu yang tadi aku makan." Ia menyodorkan coklatnya.

Yuta menghela nafas. "Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak makan coklat banyak-banyak kok." Jawab Ten.

"Kalau Yuta tidak mau, untukku saja." Taeyong merebut coklat di tangan Ten seenaknya.

"Ya! Jangan di ambil semua." Sebal Yuta.

"Ya udah nih." Taeyong memberikan tiga potong setelah ia patahkan coklatnya.

Ten memilih pergi dari sana dan mengganggu kembarannya yang tengah asyik menggambar dan mulai membuat keributan dengannya.

"Kau sedang apa Dotteokki?" Kata Ten sambil bergelayutan di lengan Doyoung. Doyoung mengernyit dan melepaslan tangan Ten dengan sebal.

"Kau ini! Tidak lihat aku sedang menggambar?"

"Ya aku liat. Menggambar apa? Wajah siapa? Seperti aku kenal..." ucap Ten.

Doyoung seketika gugup mendengar pertanyaan Ten. Dengan cepat ia menutup sketch book-nya agar Ten tak bisa memandang hasil karyanya lebih lama.

"I-ini bukan siapa-siapa...aku hanya menggambar wajah orang sesuai yang ada di imaginasiku...lagian ini hanya tugas." Sial, ia gugup.

Mata sipit kembarannya itu memincing membuatnya kelabakan. "Aisssh! Berhentilah mencurigaiku Ten."

Lalu ia memilih pindah posisi duduknya dekat Yuta yang tengah bermain ponsel.

Yuta hanya melirik adiknya tersebut tanpa peduli apa yang terjadi.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Anak-anaknya yang selalu absurd.

Taeyong yang asik main ponsel sambil memonopoli _macaroon_ yang ia buat, Yuta yang kini berbaring dengan posisi kedua kaki terbuka melintang dengan tangan yang sibuk mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

Doyoung yang kini sibuk menggambar di samping Yuta, Ten yang sibuk menari dengan lagu _playing with fire - BLACKPINK_ dan Jaemin yang bertepuk tangan, dan Haechan yang sibuk membaca majalah fashion.

"Aegideul please." Ucap Luhan mencoba mengambil atensinya. Sehun pun menyusul dari kamarnya.

"Hmm.../ ne Eomma!"

"Kalian sibuk sendiri-sendiri saja." Kata Sehun sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

"Mian Appa!"

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa mereka ninggalin kesibukan masing-masing. Kecuali si _Cookie Monster_ yang masih asik makan _macaroon_ -nya.

" _Btw_ jalan Eomma kenapa begitu?" Jaemin bertanya ketika melihat cara jalan Luhan yang aneh.

"Kalian gak bermaksud nambah adik buat kami kan?" Ini Taeyong yang dengan kurang ajarnya memandang intimidasi pada kedua orangtuanya.

Luhan memerah mendengar penuturan anak-anaknya. Sehun hanya bersikap cuek.

"Ani...Eomma tadi terpeleset di kamar mandi." Jawab Luhan sambil membuang pandangannya.

"Gak usah bohong deh Eomma...jalannya aja dah keliatan." Celetuk Yuta. "Ish anak ini." Sehun mencubit pipi chubby anaknya dengan gemas.

Yuta meringis sakit sambil memegangi pipinya yang habis di cubit sang Appa.

"Eomma Appa kami tidak ingin menambah adik lagi. Memiliki adik seperti Doyoung, Ten dan Haechan saja sudah seperti musibah untukku...bagaimana kalau nambah lagi?" Keluh Taeyong. Dan di angguki sejutu oleh Yuta.

"Yakk! Hyungdeul jahat sekali!" ucap Doyoung dan Ten bersamaan.

"Kenyataan kok!" Yuta mendelik. "Emangnya kalian jadi kakak udah merasa bener eoh?!" jawab Haechan.

"Tentu saja! Kakak selalu benar." Jawab Taeyong dan Yuta.

Luhan dan Sehun hanya bisa menatap datar kelakuan anak-anak mereka yang selalu ribut kapanpun, dimanapun, dan dengan siapapun. Astaga...begini deh kalo punya anak banyak!

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


End file.
